35cm Valentine
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: YAOI-PLOT, no-lemon, Lime. Naruto berusaha memaksa Sasuke memakan coklat yang ia berikan. Padahal 'Kita' semua tahu bahwa SASUKE BENCI MANIS. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

Sekuel dari '35cm', OOC, AU, Yaoi, sedikit LIME, aneh, gajeness, summary sangat gak nyambung, typo pastinya, alur GaJe plus pasaran(?). DLL

**Summary:**

Naruto berusaha memaksa Sasuke memaksa memakan coklat yang ia berikan. Padahal 'Kita' semua tahu bahwa SASUKE BENCI MANIS. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto?

~~~ w ~~~

Naruto kini berdiri seperti orang yang tersesat ke sebuah negeri yang tidak ia kenali. Matanya menyapu seluruh pandangan yang dapat ia lihat— tak bermaksud mencari sesuatu, hanya melihat-lihat. Suasana ramai sangat terasa di luar sana, tapi ia tidak merasa ramai karena ia sendirian.

Naruto menghela nafas sebal. Sasuke baru saja meneleponnya tadi, memberitahukannya bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil cuti sebentar saja, satu hari saja, minimal hanya malam ini— malam valentine. Yah… menjelang hari valentine pekerjaan Sasuke malah meningkat drastis, wajah kekasihnya yang satu ini sudah hampir selalu mengisi lembar setiap majalah di Konoha.

Naruto tahu pekerjaan Sasuke, dan sebagai kekasihnya yang setia ia harus bersabar menghadapi ini. Dan ya… insiden akhir tahun kemarin itu. Naruto bersumpah tidak akan kerja sambilan lagi di sana, membuatnya sangat malu. Tapi Sasuke memaksanya untuk menemani pemotretan Sasuke. Dan Naruto memang orang yang tidak 'tegaan'. Dan sampai sekarang terkadang Naruto selalu menemani Sasuke dalam sesi pemotretannya. Malah tak jarang kalau Naruto diikut sertakan dalam pemotretan Sasuke. Entah karena spontanitas atau memang sudah direncanakan oleh pihak argency Sasuke. Naruto sebal sendiri jika memikirkannya.

Dan asal tahu saja. Ternyata Kiba, kameramen saat itu, memotret semua yang Sasuke dan Naruto lakukan, yeah tahu sendiri lah… termasuk ciuman itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya malu, Sasuke bukannya mengambil foto itu, ia malah memberikannya ke argency untuk di publikasikan. Sudah tentu ini menjadi gossip paling panas di akhir tahun atau mungkin bahkan sampai bulan ini, dan mungkin seterusnya. Mengingat sebagian besar penggemar Sasuke menjadi seorang 'fujoshi akut' yang bahkan pernah mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto saat menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama.

Naruto masih ingat, satu hari setelah dipublikasikannya majalah yang memuat adegan nista tersebut, apartemennya— yang bertetangga dengan apartemen Sasuke, langsung dibanjiri oleh orang-orang. Naruto tak tahu banyak pastinya, yang ia tahu itu membuatnya tak bisa keluar dari rumah hingga Sasuke datang menjemputnya untuk pemotretan, dan yang paling menyebalkan, semua makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan tersebut langsung mengerumungi mereka. Arghtt!!! TEME!!!

Ditambah lagi, penggemar Sasuke yang brutal-brutal. Termasuk salah satu temannya, Haruno Sakura. Yang benar-benar hampir membuatnya mati tertabrak, kejatuhan balok kayu, jatuh dari lantai 3, OK, terlalu berlebihan mungkin. Tapi setidaknya hampir mendekati kejadian tadi. Walau sebagian besar menjadi 'fujoshi akut', tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya wanita yang justru dendam pada Naruto karena telah merebut pujaan hati mereka. Entah mengapa, wajah Naruto menjadi bersemu saat mengingat kata 'merebut' tadi.

Argh!! Daripada melamun tak jelas di keramaian malam ini, yang pastinya kebanyakan berisikan pasangan kekasih yang sedang kencan. Naruto memutuskan berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Naruto selalu dipandangi di sudut manapun, oleh siapapun, dan kapanpun. Risih. Itu yang ia rasakan. Kenapa pihak argency menerima begitu saja foto itu!!!

Dan akhirnya, Naruto menemukan sebuah toko coklat yang sepertinya mulai sepi menjelang tengah malam ini. Yah… tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat untuk cuci mata. Siapa tahu nanti ia malah membelinya.

Naruto berdiri diam di depan sebuah kotak kaca setinggi badannya yang barusaja tambah tinggi 0,5mm setelah 'insiden' akhir tahun kemarin. Mengingatnya, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal. Hah… Menyebalkan!

Naruto kembali berwajah datar. Datar karena kini ia sedang berpikir untuk membelikan Sasuke coklat atau tidak. Mengingat Sasuke itu BENCI yang manis-manis. Tapi coklat yang kini menarik matanya berbentuk lucu, membuat Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Coklat yang diselimuti coklat berwarna biru di atasnya, dengan hiasan rubah kecil yang lucu, dan di sebelahnya ada ayam kecil. Mengingatkan Naruto pada rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Kedua hewan itu seperti melambangkan persahabatan. Tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur suka dengan coklat di hadapannya. Naruto memutuskan untuk membelinya, tak ada salahnya memaksa Sasuke memakan coklat yang dibelinya. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali membuat coklat sendiri, tapi mau apa mau dikata? Bakat Naruto sama sekali tak ada dalam bidang memasak.

Naruto kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan wanita berambut cepol di kanan-kiri-atas kepalanya. Pelayan itu menuju ke Naruto, sebelum ia berteriak keras.

"KYAAA!!! NARU-CHAN!!!" firasat Naruto jadi buruk.

"Mana? Mana?" pelayan lainnya ikut keluar dari balik counter, "KYA!!! NARU-CHAN!!!" pelayan itu kemudian ikut berlari menuju kearah Naruto.

Ditambah satu pelanggan yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto. 1 lagi dampak dari pempublikasian gambar 'insiden' SasuNaru akhir tahun kemarin, kini Naruto menjadi terkenal. Mengingat bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang kini sedang naik daun di dunia permodelan.

Sekarang, mungkin ada lebih dari 7 orang yang mengerumungi Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya memojokkan Naruto, mengingat tubuh Naruto yang 'bak' anak SD. Naruto memang sudah biasa seperti ini. Baik di sekolah SMAnya atau di jalanan, tapi itu selalu ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Dan kini, ia sudah merasakan menjadi model sebelum menjadi model yang sesungguhnya.

"Giamana kabarnya sama Sasuke-Kun, Naru-Chan?"

"Gimana rasanya pacaran ama Sasu-Chan, Na-Chan?

"Apa sudah ada foto kalian yang baru?"

"Apa Sasuke-Sama hebat di ranjang?"

Pertanyaan terakhir yang Naruto dengar hampir membuat Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat ia tengah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Naruto tak pernah menyangka ada pertanyaan macam itu yang akan ia dengar.

"Bodoh! Sasuke-Chan tentu saja hebat, ya kan Naru-Chan?"

Pertanyataan –atau pernyataan?- yang diajukan oleh wanita lainnya itu membuat Naruto melotot. Hey! Kami juga belum pernah melakukan hal 'itu'!! Naruto berteriak frustasi sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Wah… Naru-Chan mau kasih Sasuke coklat yah?"

Pertanyaan yang menyelamatkan Naruto dari pertanyaan gila barusan, "i…iya…" Naruto menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kya~~~ romantis~~~"

"Ah, ah! Apa kalian akan merayakan valentine besok?"

Dan malam itu… hingga tengah malam, Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan ala para fujoshi di toko coklat itu. Berakhir dengan sodoran banyak kotak coklat, walau yang diterima Naruto cuma 1, yang membuat wanita yang di terima coklatnya jejingkrakkan saking gembiranya.

~~~ w ~~~

Naruto menguap lebar, kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja yang berada di sebuah kamar yang benuansa dengan warna orange, juga suasana kamar yang rapih dan bersih. Naruto menatap nanar sekotak kecil kotak coklat yang kini tak berisi, habis dalam sekali lahap. Entah karena lapar atau memang Naruto doyan. Yang pasti Naruto bosan menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Naruto memutuskan berjalan keluar kamarnya, masih dalam apartemen kecilnya, ia pergi menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya perlahan. Menghapus bekas manis coklat yang baru saja ia lahap.

Naruo melirik jam dinding di dapur itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, tapi Sasuke belum pulang. Setengah jam lagi Sasuke tidak pulang, Naruto takkan membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari apartemennya selama 1 minggu. Em… berlebihan mungkin, tapi mereka sudah mempunyai kesepakatan, jam malam mereka hingga pukul setengah dua pagi.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil seikat kunci di atas meja kamarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya. Mengunci apartemennya, dan kemudian berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai kearah pintu di sebelah pintu apartemennya— apartemen Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian memasukkan sebuah kunci ke dalam lubang kunci apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto memang bertukar kunci apartemen mereka. Memembuat Naruto kesal sendiri pernah menyetujui perjanjian ini. Karena Sasuke dengan sangat mudahnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi Naruto juga bisa bebas masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

Sering sekali Naruto tertidur, dan terbangun dengan Sasuke ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Yah, walaupun seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tidur di sampingnya, tidak lebih. Muka Naruto memerah mengingatnya, terlebih lagi mengingat 'pertanyaan' aneh tadi saat ia ada di toko coklat. Ah, Naruto ingin melupakannya.

Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke, setelah mengunci apartemen itu. Ia merasakan harum mint kekasihnya di mana-mana. Membuatnya kembali mengantuk. Dan kali ini, ia tak bisa menolak bujukan rasa kantuk untuk menenggelamkannya ke dalam dunia mimpi.

~~~ w ~~~

Naruto membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara seperti kursi yang di geser. Naruto sadar sepenuhnya saat ia rasakan sinar matahari menusuk retinanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat karena ada selimut yang menyelimutinnya dari ujung kaki hingga dadanya. Dan ia sadar sekali kalau ini kamar Sasuke.

Masih sedikit mengantuk, Naruto menyapu pemandangan kamar Sasuke. Masih tetap, kecuali ia melihat Sasuke yang duduk menyender pada sebuah kursi yang ia yakin suaranya tadi telah membangunkannya. Sasuke tengah menggenggam secangkir gelas, entah apa isinya, yang pasti ada uap yang menyembul.

"Kenapa kau tidur di apartemenku?" Sasuke bertanya, masih dalam posisinya yang menghadap ke jendela terbuka. Menikmati suasana pagi hari.

"Kenapa? Kau juga sering tidur di apartemenku…" Naruto memprotes. Ia tegakkan setengah badannya lalu menyender ke tiang kasur. Merenggangkan ototnya yang masih sedikit terasa kaku.

"Hn, kau tidur di ruang tamu." Sasuke dengan santai menyeruput isi cangkirnya, yang kini Naruto yakin berisi kopi pahit andalan Sasuke. Bau kopi yang sangat khas, membuat Sasuke sering kali meminumnya di pagi hari selain untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Aku menunggumu, ada yang salah?" Naruto kembali memprotes, ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk menghilangkan sisa airmata yang tadi ia keluarkan saat menguap.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku kira kau belum pulang saat masuk ke apartemenmu." Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya di sebuah meja kecil di pinggirrnya.

"Au!!! Teme khawatir ya—Aduh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan saat dirasakannya sebuah benda kecil menyium jidatnya dengan keras. Saat benda itu jatuh, Naruto dengan sigap menanggapnya. Dan Naruto mendapatkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati dan berwarnya merah. Seketika itu, Mata Naruto menampakkan 'bling-bling eyes' andalannya. "Teme~~"

"Itu dari Sakura."

Seketika itu juga, runtuh sudah harapan Naruto yang sudah ingin ia luapkan dengan memeluk Sasuke. Naruto merengut kesal, "kenapa dikasihkan ke aku? Apa ini bentuk minta maafnya atas kejadian tempo hari?" Naruto memeriksa coklat berwarna kehitaman di dalam kotak tersebut, mungkin saja Sakura menaruh racun untuk mematikan Naruto. Padahal ia tahu Sakura takkan sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhnya, hanya saja untuk was-was.

"Itu untukku, tapi aku tak mau memakannya." Sasuke kembali meneguk minuman yang sempat ia terlantarkan tadi.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengendus-endus coklat berbentuk hati tersebut. Kalau ini untuk Sasuke, mungkin saja Sakura memasukkan obat pelet.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka manis."

Naruto sedikit menggigit ujung coklat tersebut, setelah ia rasa coklat ini aman-aman saja. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri. Timbul niat iseng Naruto, "teme~~~"

Sasuke kini menatap Naruto yang tadi sempat memanggilnya dengan suara yang terkesan aneh dan… menyeramkan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda tanggapannya terhadap panggilan Naruto yang berarti, 'ya…?'

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba makan coklat??" tanya Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan memegang coklat yang sempat ia cicipi. Berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang was was.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah… aku belum pernah melihatmu memakan coklat selama kita 'bersama'." Naruto makin berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini mulai melangkah mundur.

"Jangan berani-berani kau…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Naruto bingung kini, Sasuke sebenarnya 'benci' coklat atau 'dendam' pada coklat? Sampai segitu bencinya…

Naruto diam, berhenti mendekati Sasuke yang kini ikut berhenti melangkah ke belakang. Naruto memasang tatapan yang mengandung makna 'mengerikan' bagi Sasuke. Padahal sebaliknya, wajah Naruto tidak menunjukkan wajah yang mengerikan melainkan wajahnya yang berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, imut. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada seorang anak yang hampir menangis kemarin karena tidak di berikan permen yang ia mau.

"Teme makan, yah~~~"

Kalau dibilang Naruto tidak tegaan, Sasukepun tidak tegaan bila melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Nggak…"

Dalam hati, Naruto bersorak riang, sudah lama ia ingin mengerjai Sasuke. Mengingat dendam kesumatnya pada Sasuke yang biasanya menggoda dirinya secara tidak senonoh. Dan lagi… Naruto rasanya jadi tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat mengerjai dirinya. Yang pasti, ia jadi tahu, Sasuke lemah terhadap coklat. Ah~~ betapa bahagiannya Naruto bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan image-nya sehari-hari.

"NGGAK!"

"Yah~~ kabur." Naruto berdecak meremehkan saat ia lihat Sasuke berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Rasanya bangga sekali bisa melihat pola Sasuke yang 'tidak biasa' ini. Sasuke jadi seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa ibunya untuk meminum obat pahit yang di bencinya.

"Sasuke~~" Naruto tetap membujuk Sasuke, dengan sesekali ia terkikik geli.

"Kembalilah ke apartemenmu, Dobe!! Jam 8 aku akan ada pemotretan, kau harus ikut denganku!" Sasuke berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat pipi Naruto menggembung. Sebal karena lagi-lagi ia di suruh menemani Sasuke ke pemotretannya.

"Yah.. terserah kaulah!!" Naruto terkikik geli sembari berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke. Naruto sempat membuang coklat pemberian Sasuke tadi -atau lebih tepatnya pemberian Sakura- ke dalam tempat sampah kamar Sasuke. Naruto memutuskan tidak akan memakan coklat hari ini selain pemberian Sasuke. Ini hari valentine, tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula itupun kalau Sasuke memberinya coklat.

"Yah… kita lihat saja Sasuke, aku akan membuatmu memakan coklat! Khukhukhu…" layaknya seorang iblis kecil, Naruto mengikik seram dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Saatnya Uke beraksi.

Sementara Sasuke di sana, tengah menenangkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh coklat.

~~~ w ~~~

"Hah…"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto menghela nafas. Kini, ia hanya bengong… Bengong di depan sebuah cermin yang memperlihatkan wajah seorang lelaki berambut pirang, dan bermata biru, lelaki itu tentu saja ialah Naruto sendiri.

Naruto melirik ke arah sebelahnya, masih lewat cermin di depannya. Terlihat di belakangnya kumpulan orang-orang, dengan beberapa kamera berdiri, dan sesekali cahaya bak kilat terlihat. Di hadapan kamera tersebut berdiri sorang lelaki tinggi yang memakai pakaian kaos biasa berwarna hitam, dengan hiasan tulian 'I'm EMO' di kaos tersebut. Dengan setelan jeans berwarna hitam. Sasuke.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, ia disini hanya bisa bengong. Tak ada kerjaan selain menonton kekasihnya yang tengah berpose, menantikan kilat cahaya datang kemudian mengganti posenya. Atau yang lebih parahnya, sesekali ia di goda oleh salah satu orang yang bekerja di sini. Dia masih sering dianggap anak SD.

Kemudian Naruto memutuskan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sambil menguap bosan. Saat melihat wajah stoic khas kekasihnya, bayangan kejadian pagi tadi kembali berputar di kepalannya. Membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Hinata, kau masuk."

Naruto memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan sepanjang pundaknya, berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Di belakang Sasuke sendiri ada seorang pria paruh baya yang meletakan kursi kecil di samping Sasuke, kemudian ia meninggalkan lantai berkarpet putih tersebut. Hinata, yang Naruto yakini gadis berambut panjang tadi, berdiri di samping Sasuke. Menunggu instruksi.

Baju ghotic yang dipakainya membuat gadis itu pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sesuai instruksi, Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri menaikkan kaki kanannya di kursi yang kira-kira sependek betis Sasuke, kemudian tangan kanannya melingkar di pundak Hinata, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dagu Hinata. Kepala Sasuke agak menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi gadis yang kira-kira setinggi Naruto atau malah lebih tinggi sedikit dari Naruto. Ah… Naruto jadi sedikit iri terhadap Hinata.

Satu kali kilat yang berasal dari kamera datang, dua kali, dan berhenti untuk ke tiga kalinya. Sasuke menegakkan badannya, sementara Hinata sendiri sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki berambut panjang tak jauh darinya.

"Ah~~ Naruto , mau coba foto dengan Sasuke-San?" sebuah suara gadis yang asing di telinga Naruto membuat Naruto terkaget.

"Ekh?" Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Wah… tak ada salahnya…" produser yang sejak tadi memberi intruksi ikut menyetujui usul bawahannya.

"T…tapi aku—"

"Masalah pakaian menurutku tidak apa, kau cukup terlihat manis. Tanpa riasanpun kau terlihat manis." Naruto merinding seketika saat ia mendengar suara yang paling ia benci. Suara bences kaleng berambut putih panjang, sang penata rias yang tak pernah berhenti mengusik ketenangan Naruto dengan suaranya yang lantang dan menjijikan.

"Sasori, ambil gambar yang bagus! Deidara, atur kecerahan! Zetsu, ganti backgroundnya! Dan bla… bla… bla…"

Berakhirlah kini Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, matanya agak menyipit karena cahaya yang datang dari lampu sangat berlebihan, apalagi membuat suhu tubuhnya panas.

"T…tunggu, untuk apa—"

"Kalau foto itu tidak di terima redaksi, kita bisa menjualnya pada para penggemar. Lumayan untuk mengisi kas argency kita." seorang lelaki tua bercadar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang bahkan belum selesai ia ucapkan.

"Yak, siap-siap Naru-Chan." Pein, sang produser memberi aba-aba.

Naruto melirik gugup pada Sasuke yang kini menyeringai pada Naruto, membuat suasana hati Naruto menjadi tidak enak.

"Naruto, mendekat ke arah Sasuke." suruh Pein.

Naruto secara lambat, lambat sekali. Ia mendekati Sasuke. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasakan perasaannya makin memburuk.

Sasuke yang tak sabar, menarik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto menubruk dada bidang Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa goyah.

Klik

"H… hey!" belum sempat Naruto memprotes karena gambar yang telah di ambil tanpa persetujuannya, ia rasakan bisikan mengerikan dari Sasuke, suara yang begitu dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan tadi padi, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan mendapati wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke kini berhadapan, membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

Klik

"A… tidak apa… Ta… tadi pagi,,,"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa balas dendam juga?" Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum ia berbalik badan dan hendak berlari. Tapi Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dengan sigap.

Klik

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Naruto, hingga kepala belakang Naruto yang kini menabrak dada Sasuke, tubuhnya yang akan jatuh di topang oleh satu tangan kiri Sasuke.

Klik

"Te…. Teme lepas!" bukannya melepas, Sasuke malah membalikan badan Naruto paksa, dan menangkap pinggang Naruto mendekat, hingga mereka berpelukkan.

Klik

"Hyah! TEME!!" kedua tangan Naruto ia letakkan di depan dada Sasuke, mendorong tubuh semenya untuk menjauh. Tapi Sasuke malah makin mendekat mendekat ke wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto memundurkan kepalannya hingga tubuhnya hampir semiring 45° menghindari Sasuke yang makin menunduk, hampir menyentuh hidung Naruto andai Saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

Klik

Sasuke sempat menyeringai sebelum secepat kilat ia menempelkan bibirnya, sehingga Naruto tak sempat melawan. Yah… tubuh Naruto memang terlalu kecil untuk bisa kabur dari cengkraman Sasuke yang kuat.

Klik

"TEMEE!!!" Sasuke terdorong ke belakang saat Naruto mendorong badan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Badan Naruto sendiri kehilangan keseimbangannya karena tubuhnya yang menekuk ke belakang.

Klik

"Dobe!" Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh kemudian ia menggendongnya ala bridal style, sedangkan Naruto memberontak.

Klik

"Te—hmph" bibir Naruto kembali bungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Klik

"Hah!" Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke yang hampir saja berbuat lebih. "Teme, ini di—hmph" Kami-Sama!! Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi perfert seperti ini?!

Klik

"Cu…cukup!!" Naruto menggerakkan kekinya dengan brutal, membuat Sasuke melepaskan gendongannya-sekaligus ciumannya, "EKH!" Naruto kini benar-benar kehilangan kesimbangannya saat kaki kirinya tidak bisa mendarat dengan benar di karpet merah yang sempat diganti tadi.

Klik

Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Klik

Namun, badan Sasuke ikut menjadi tak bisa seimbang, ia ikut terjatuh. Semua kru yang ada di situ, yang semula terkikik-kikik geli mejadi kaget. Sasuke yang tidak mau punggung Naruto terluka karena terjatuh duluan, membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga punggung Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu terjatuh. Menimbilkan bunyi 'brak' keras. Terlebih lagi, kepala Sasuke ikut terbentur lantai.

Klik

Disaat seperti ini, Sasori sang cameramen yang masih sempat-sempatnya saja memotret, medapatkan death glare dari semua kru. Naruto sendiri mulai memposisikan dirinya agar tidak menindihi Sasuke. Sasuke merintih kesakitan saat ia berusaha bangun ke posisi duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, dari matanya sangat menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

Klik

Kali ini, Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut menyumbangkan death glare kepada Sasori yang masih saja memotret tanpa mengenal suasana.

~~~ w ~~~

"UKH" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat ia berusaha bangun dari sofa yang ia tiduri, tapi Naruto menghentikan usaha Sasuke, dan menyuruh Sasuke terus berbaring, "Dimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini berdiri dan mengusap dahi Sasuke yang sedikit panas.

"Masih di studio, kau terlalu lelah. Bodoh, kenapa memaksakan diri?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dan duduk berlutut di pinggir sofa menyenderkan kepalanya pada pinggir sofa, meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan menempelkannya pada pipinya yang kini terasa hangat.

"Kupikir pemotretan majalah edisi ini bisa cepat selesai dan agar aku bisa menemanimu hari ini."

"Dan kau memadatkan jadwalmu? Teme…" Naruto menghirup harum mint yang ia rasakan di tangan telapak tangan Sasuke. "Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah… mungkin jam setengah 4." Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar jawabah dari Sasuke.

"Heh? Kau gila yah! Pantas saja kau pingsan!" Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya, dan mengeram pada Sasuke atas kesalahan yang Naruto anggap sangat fatal. Sasuke belum pernah pulang sepagi itu. Dan batas yang di perbolehkan Naruto hanya sampai jam setengah 2 pagi saja. Tak boleh lebih dari itu.

"Yah… tapi setidaknya akhir minggu ini aku tak ada pekerjaan." Sasuke memjamkan matanya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mengisi oksigen ke paru-paru yang sempat terasa sesak tadi.

"Heh? Kau malah membuatku repot –ralat: khawatir-, TEME!!"

"Hey! Ambilkan pesananku di Hinata." Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap, menghiraukan bentakkan Naruto tadi.

"Heh? Apa Teme?"

"Ambilkan pesananku di Hinata!" ulang Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hah? Memang apa yang kau pesan?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, cerewet!"

"Jangan panggil aku cerewet!" Naruto berjalan menjauh dengan kesal, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras. Menimbulkan perhatian dari semua orang yang tengah tersebar di sudut-sudut studio.

Naruto berhenti melakukan hal konyolnya saat ia melihat Hianta yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki yang Naruto yakini sebagai anggota keluargannya.

"Hinata-Chan!" setelah menimang-nimang apa panggilan yang tepat, akhirnya Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel 'Chan". Neji, sepupu Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya sister complex segera mencari sumber suara yang memanggil keluarga tersayangnya dengan embel-embel 'Chan'. Tapi begitu tahu itu adalah Naruto, Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutilasi Naruto, bisa-bisa ia duluan yang dimutilasi Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke bilang kalau Sasuke memesan sesuatu padamu, yah?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Ah… aku hampir lupa!" Naruto melihat Hinata yang kini sedang mengobrak-abrikan tasnya, hingga ia berhenti mengobrak-abrikan tas berwarna senada dengan matanya itu saat ia menemukan benda yang di carinya, sebuah kotak coklat yang lumayan besar. "Ini…"

Neji seketika melotot, berasumsi bahwa Hinata-memberikan-coklat-pada-Naruto-yang-sepertinya-selingkuh!!

"A… anu Neji-Nii. Ini coklat titipan Sasuke saat aku pergi ke Italia kemarin." kini asumsi Neji berubah menjadi beraninya-si-Uchiha-brengsek-itu-menyuruh-Hinata-membelikannya-coklat.

"Ah, sankyu Hinata-Chan!!" Naruto kembali berlari, kali ini dengan riang menuju ke Sasuke dengan sekotak coklat berukuran sedang ditangannya. Di belakang sana, tanpa di sadari Naruto, Hinata tengah berusaha menenangkan Neji yang sepertinya akan mengamuk pada Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang duduk bersandar pada sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin masih terasa sakit.

"Hoi, Teme jangan paksakan dirimu!" Naruto, dengan santainya duduk di samping Sasuke, bahu mereka bersentuhan, tapi Naruto seakan mengabaikannya, "Ini coklat untukku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah memasang 'bling-bling eyes' andalannya.

"Hn." Naruto sama Sekali tidak menyadari perbuatannya, duduk di sofa dengan seenaknya membuat sofa bergerak naik-turun membuat kepala Sasuke semakin sakit.

Naruto membuka kotak coklatnya, dan menemukan sepaket coklat berbentuk bola-bola kecil yang dibungkus oleh kertas berwarna keemasan, "Yey! Teme baik!!!" Naruto mulai membuka sebungkus coklat dan memasukkannya ke mulut dengan lahap.

"Oh ya Teme, kenapa kau benci coklat?" penrtanyaan Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke mengejang seketika, timbulah keisengan Naruto. Saatnya membuka topeng Sasuke selama ini.

"Akan ku suruh Pein untuk memasukkanmu pada model tetap pendampingku."

"Ah!! Gak mau!! Iya deh~~" Naruto melemas lagi, ia menggigit-gigit coklat di dalam mulutnya dengan gemas, "Huh! Padahal enak lho, Teme, nyesel kau aku habiskan semua coklatnya." Naruto berseru ketus.

"…"

Suasana di antara mereka hening. Naruto masih saja menikmati coklat yang kini tengah hilang 3 buah bola coklat, masuk ke dalam perunya. Sedangkan Sasuke kini tengah berada dalam pikirannya sediri yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan*.

"Oh ya?"

"Heh? Kau tak tahu, ya? Coklat juga bermanfaat bagi kesehatan**!" 1 coklat kembali hilang dimakan oleh Naruto, membuat Naruto ketagihan ingin memakan coklat buatan Italia ini sekali lagi.

"Aku mau." Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan coklat kini tengah ia kupas dari kertas pembungkusnya. Jika saja ia tak sigap menangkapnya kembali.

"Menyerah teme?" Naruto menyeringai meremehkan, ia menyodorkan coklat yang tadi hampir ia makan. Sasuke menerimannya, diam sebentar. Naruto menunggu detik-detik ia melihat Sasuke memakan coklat yang dibencinya, moment yang harus diabadikan!

Tapi Sasuke malah menyodorkan coklat tersebut ke mulut Naruto, membuat Naruto terpaksa memakannya. Ia kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, membuang muka dari Sasuke. Menggigit coklat naas itu dengan sadis. Coklat malang.

"Hey, aku masih ingin merasakannya."

"Ha—hmph!!" Naruto terkejut saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring di sofa, untuk ke sekian kalinya tubuh Naruto jauh dari kata 'besar' dan 'kuat' untuk menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Naruto menjatuhkan kotak coklat yang tadi ia pegang, menggelingingkan bola-bola kecil coklat tersebut ke lantai tersebar tak karuan.

Tanpa Naruto persiapkan, lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Naruto terpaksa membukakan mulutnya lebar untuk memberikan akses lebih walau ia sesekali memberontak. Rasa manis karena coklat yang tadi Naruto makan masih sangat jelas mengecap di salvia Naruto.

Klik

Mata Naruto terbuka saat merasakan ada yang akan menolongnya dari kegilaan Sasuke. Ia lihat para kru dan beberapa model sudah berkerumun. Ayolah! Jangan coba menonton dan memotret, bantu aku!!! Naruto berteriak-teriak dalam hati. Tangannya terangkat dan ia ayunkan seakan meminta bantuan pada semuanya. Ia gapai-gapai Sasori yang masih menyiapkan kameranya, tapi Sasori segera mundur teratur, tak mau pada ujung-ujungan ia menjadi santapan Sasuke.

"Enkh!" Naruto mengerang kecil saat ia rasakan Sasuke menghisap lidah dan salvianya, rasa coklat benar-benar menyebar rata. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menahan erangannya untuk keluar.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi tak beberapa lama, Sasuke kembali menjejalkan coklat yang ternyata telah ia persiapkan sedari tadi ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan kembali membungkam mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya. Kembali melakukan ciuman panas secara terang-terangan yang bahkan mungkin akan menjadi gossip panas bulan ini.

KAMI-SAMA!!! SASUKE BENAR-BENAR JADI PERFERT!!!!

Naruto, setidaknya kau harus ingat bahwa masih ada yang namanya 'hukum karma' didunia ini. Dan mungkin, sejak kejadian ini Naruto menjadi benci coklat dan justru Sasuke yang menjadikan coklat salah satu dari daftar makanan favorinya. Yah… ambil sisi positifnya saja Naruto, kau jadi bisa menuntaskan tujuanmu. Membuat Sasuke memakan coklat walau dengan cara yang 'spesial'.

~~~END~~~

* 'Tuhan' yang dimaksud adalah author sendiri –plak!-

** Itu beneran, Hoshi pernah baca, tapi dimana, kapan dan apa isinya lupa –dikeroyok-, tapi intinya coklat bisa buat obat terapi –maybe-

A/N: Hoshi tahu kalau Valentine dah lewat jauh, tapi Hoshi punya alasan pribadi yang bikin Hoshi ragu buat publish fic ni atau nggak -beneran!!-. dan... Kalau ada yang mau minta foto scane SasuNaru yang di atas -baca lagi-, jangan minta ke Hoshi!! Stock tah di bakar Sasuke -ngeles-

~~~OMAKE~~~

Naruto menggerutu kecil sembari menelusuri jari-jarinya ke dalam tombol keyboard di laptop depannya. Terdengar suara gemericik air yang sangat ketara. Nah… mari kita lihat apa yang tengah Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan.

Naruto sedang iseng-isengnya berinternet ria menggunakan laptop milik Sasuke, yang pastinya kini ia tengah di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedang mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya setelah ia pulang dari pemotretannya yang berbuah suatu kejadian yang 'ajaib'.

Naruto harusnya banyak berterima kasih pada Pein yang telah menyelamatkannya dari 'serangan' maut Sasuke tadi. Tapi ia sudah keburu di bawa Sasuke pergi ke apartemennya. Yang Naruto harap Sasuke tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam.

Iseng, karena ia bosan menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi. Ia mengunjungi situs , situs resmi milik argency Sasuke yang berisikan para penggemar Sasuke di seluruh dunia. Setelah lumayan lama Naruto menunggu, tampillah layar yang mayoritas berwarna hitam sesuai image Sasuke. Di baris paling atas hanyalah logo bertuliskan 'Sasuke FC".

Terdapat tiga kolom di bawahnya. Kolom kanan, tidak terlalu besar berisi iklan wajah-wajah artis lainnya. Kolom kiri lumayan besar, berisikan profil Sasuke. Dan kolom tengah, berisikan tulisan dari para penggemar Sasuke yang pastinya kebanyakan perempuan.

Naruto melotot sendiri membaca salah satu tulisan dari deretan tulisan para angora situs ini.

'_Gila… hot banget .'_

'_Bener… Naru-Chan keliatan imut banget!!'_

Perasaan Naruto mulai tak karuan. Kenapa namannya dibawa-bawa di sini?

'_Foto terbarunya hebat!!! Kya~~~ -nosebleed-'_

Naruto buru-buru melihat kumpulan foto Sasuke yang terbaru, tepat di bawah tulisan profile Sasuke.

…

"GYAA!!! TEME! APA-APAAN INI???!!" Naruto berteriak frustasi melihat foto Sasuke yang kini menjadi perbincangan hangat –atau panas?- tadi. Atau tepatnya foto adegan 'makan coklat bersama(?)' Sasuke dan Naruto tadi. Secepat ini kah? Baru sekitar 1 jam mereka tinggalkan gedung pemotretan Sasuke, foto ini langsung menyebar.

"Hn…" Sasuke sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melihatnya, foto yang kini jelas terlihat. Sasuke yang tengah mencium Naruto, terlebih lagi terlihat salvia –entah milik siapa- yang berwarna kecoklatan.

'I… ini…" dunia Naruto seakan runtuh. Bagaimana muka Naruto nanti saat ia pergi ke sekolah besok?

"Kenapa?' Tanya Sasuke santai, ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna biru gelap.

"Kenapa katamu? KENAPA?? Sasuke Uchiha!! Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi fansmu –tepatnya sih, kita- di sekolah nanti?!" Naruto masih bertreiak frustasi. Naruto sepenuhnya mengutuk coklat, semua yang berbahan C-O-K-L-A-T!!!

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sasuke balik bertanya, membuat kedua alis Naruto bertautan. Kenapa Sasuke mesti sangat santai menghadapi foto mereka yang beredar sangat, SANGAT bebas?!

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat dirasakan kedua tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya. Naruto diam tak berkutik. Melawanpun percuma. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke tengkuk Naruto. Tubuh Naruto melemas -dalam arti sama sekali tidak bisa melawan- saat harum mint shampoo Sasuke yang menusuk hidungnya. Rambut Sasuke yang masih basah membuat suasana sedikit 'berbahaya'.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di dada Naruto, kemudian ia berbisik, "Menurutmu, apa yang ada di pikiran 'mereka' saat melihat 'foto' kita?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasakan hangat di tengkuknya. Hangat dan… basah.

"NGGAK MAU!!!"

~~~END OF OMAKE~~~

_**Thanks to:**_

**Kazue Fujiki **(entah siapa nama aslinya), atas lagu '_Sunny Days_'nya

**07 GHOST, **atas sountracknya

**NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, **untuk lagu ending ke-10, 11 dan ke-12

**Ungu**, untuk '_Laguku'_

**Super Junior**, untuk _'Sorry Sorry'_

**Hetalia**, untuk Soundtracknya bersama para pengisi suaranya.

**Kerispatih**, untuk '_Kejujuran Hati dan Demi Cinta'_

**YUI**, untuk '_Cloudy, Muffler, GLORIA, Never Say Die'_

**BLEACH**, untuk _'Sky Chord'_/ Ending ke 18-nya

_**Yang telah menemani malam sendiri Hoshi(?)**_

_**Special for:**_

**Hana-Koi**

Para **Readers **dan** Reviewer **

**My family** yang membiarkan Hoshi begadang semaleman.

**Pasangan RP** (RolePlay) Hoshi yang Hoshi kenal dengan _**'Angkya' **_-bener gak tulisannya?-_**  
**_

Salam Fujo,

Hoshirin Hyuunma

**THANKS**

**REVIEW or FLAME?**


End file.
